


Секретное оружие

by batsNwolfs, WTF_Capcom_2020



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/pseuds/batsNwolfs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Capcom_2020/pseuds/WTF_Capcom_2020
Summary: История о том, как Крис и Леон узнали о существовании призраков и в очередной раз влипли
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Секретное оружие

**Author's Note:**

> не очень графично упоминаются увечья и алкоголизм, присутствуют ООСы и хэдканоны

– Призраки! Гребаные призраки! Черные спагетти за мной бегали, растения, которые пытались сожрать и не только – были, крокодилы в канализации, невидимые плотоядные кузнечики... Вот только е*ных призраков мне не хватало в этой жизни, чтоб им всем в Аду не кашлялось... – Крис еще раз взмахнул рукой с «Матильдой», выдохся и плюхнулся на ящик с консервами.

Леон Кеннеди, сидящий на соседнем, слегка поморщился на ругательстве, но замечание делать не стал. Только прокомментировал, не отрываясь от экрана смартфона:

– Я же тебе говорил, что марафон «Сверхъестественного» – не такая плохая мысль…

Леон был спокоен и даже апатичен, что раздражало и успокаивало одновременно. Матом он ругался только в случае глобального апокалипсиса, а нынешнее их затруднение за таковой явно не считал. Но с другой стороны чужое безразличие бесило, и Крис чувствовал себя одиноким и брошенным.

– Ты вообще чего спокойный такой? – сварливо поинтересовался он. – Ты не залил за воротник часом?

Крис бесцеремонно похлопал товарища по куртке в том месте, где был внутренний карман, а заодно и по груди, так как фляги в кармане не оказалось. Леон от такой наглости оторвался от телефона и укоряюще поднял бровь.

– Ладно-ладно, – Крис похлопал ещё раз и руку убрал. – Завязал так завязал. А освящённая соль у тебя откуда?  
Кеннеди отвёл взгляд и вздохнул как перед прыжком со скалы. Хотя нет, перед прыжком со скалы Леон вздыхать бы не стал, и вообще не считал такое за испытание или препятствие, но нормальные люди вздыхали так на скалах.

– Это сувенир был. Для Хелены.

Крис тоже вздохнул – Леоновская боевая подруга Харпер его сильно раздражала (как и почти все Леоновские подруги), но на этот раз оказалась опосредованно полезной, и претензии предъявлять было неловко. Этим пузырьком заговоренной соли, смешав с краской, они нарисовали круг, внутри которого и сидели. За кругом долбились в невидимую преграду и иногда подвывали полупрозрачные фигуры в разных лохмотьях и степенях разложения.

– Зря мы пить бросили, – сказал Крис, поглядывая на подошедшего поближе чувака, жонглировавшего тремя глазными яблоками, моргая при этом пустыми глазницами. – Можно было хотя бы на белую горячку списать... Может, это всё-таки она, белка, а?

– Одна общая? – Леон приподнял бровь. – Это же не домашнее животное...

– А правда, давай белку заведем? Ну такую, пушистую... Смешно будет...

– Всем, кроме голодной белки. Наш с тобой тотемный зверь – полный песец, хватит нам пушистых...

Леон наконец убрал телефон в свободный от фляги карман и поднял на Криса серо-зеленые глаза, похожие на предгрозовое море. Лицо его выражало озадаченность и легкую обиду на мир.

– Кажется, теперь все наши друзья и знакомые считают, что я снова запил. Возможно, даже с тобой. Почему, пока я пил, мое здравомыслие не вызывало вопросов, а теперь вызывает? Как это работает?

– Плохо. Плохо это работает. Зато Клэр прилетит откуда угодно и открутит мне уши, что я за тобой не досмотрел.

– Это вряд ли. Она на конференции в Австралии, почему-то с Ребеккой и Джилл. Джейк и Шерри недоступны, Хелену тоже услали. Ингрид ищет кого-нибудь, кто долетит сюда быстрее, чем за сутки, прихватив по дороге пару тонн соли и священника. Во всяком случае, она так сказала… Шева обещала спросить у своего местного шамана, что с призраками делать, но ей к нему тащиться не меньше часа. Еще идеи есть?..

В этот момент один из глаз «жонглера» ударился о невидимую преграду над краскосолью и отскочил обратно. Леон отвлекся от разговора и слегка поморщился:

– Парень, не утруждайся. Я Биркина видел в последней ипостаси, на меня такие фокусы не действуют.

Посрамленный «жонглер» печально убрел куда-то в толпу, а на первый план выплыл некто в форме капитана корабля времен эдак Второй мировой – без всего, что выше нижней челюсти. Вообще призраков вокруг роилось дохрена, были они полупрозрачные и наслаивались друг на друга, отчего рассмотреть кого-то конкретного не получалось. От нечего делать Крис уже с час ломал глаза, вычленяя отдельные выбитые плечи, отпиленные руки и странные конфигурации черепов. Никто из присутствующих не умер спокойно в своих постелях, но по сравнению с тем, что умели делать из людей «Амбрелла» и ее дочерние предприятия, призракам, пожалуй, даже повезло.

– Так что с идеями? – напомнил о себе Кеннеди, отвлекая от философских мыслей.

– Почему я вообще доверил тебе штурвал, а? – зачем-то ответил ему вопросом на вопрос Крис. Кеннеди возвел глаза к высокому потолку трюма:

– Потому что ты в тот момент упал в обморок и этим лишился права голоса. Мне еще пришлось держать твою тушу на взлете, чтобы не вывалился. К тому же что бы ты сделал, если топливо кончилось? Руками махал или дул в лопасти?

– Не упал в обморок, а сознание потерял. Мне на голову все-таки балка упала...

– Оно и видно, – кивнул Кеннеди, и постарался незаметнее вытянуться и поглядеть на Крисову макушку, куда и пришелся роковой удар. Крис опустил голову, чтобы ему было удобнее.

– Почему в итоге лаборатория обязательно взрывается? Почему мы ниоткуда не можем уйти спокойно, не торопясь?

– Потому что базы биотеррористов обычно снабжены системой самоуничтожения? Или это был риторический вопрос? – рассеяно ответил Леон, снова поднимая глаза к потолку, на этот раз с некоторым опасением.

– Не нагнетай, – махнул рукой Крис, впрочем, тоже глядя вверх, как будто там что-то могло быть написано. – Биотеррористов здесь нет. Тот кретин, который души собирает, из другого ведомства. И как тебе рассказала та мертвая девочка из бального зала – такая, без затылка – в его интересах как раз-таки, чтобы эта посудина плавала подольше.

– С каких пор мы верим мертвым девочкам без затылков? И она не мне говорила, а тебе.

– Смотрела-то она на тебя, друг детей и домашних животных.

Леон фыркнул и откинул челку со лба. Крис мертвую девочку прекрасно понимал: даже будучи в глубоком запое, Кеннеди годился на обложку журнала, а после их небольшого приключения разве что горелым попахивал, да слегка челку помял. Та бедолага без затылка, что бродила по кораблю уже лет эдак тридцать, мало того, что от человеческих лиц отвыкла, так и вряд ли вообще когда-то таких красивых видела. А уж когда этот красивый присел возле нее на колено, да заглянул в глаза с теплом и заботой, девица заметно «поплыла» и наговорила им на два романа. Крис надеялся, что, трогательно хватая Леона за руки и преданно глядя блестящими от непролитых слез глазами, она хоть что-то не соврала.

– Знаешь, если тебе по ночам еще и эта начнет звонить, я за себя не отвечаю…

– Вот кстати!.. – Кеннеди щелкнул пальцами и снова полез за телефоном. Агрегат был какой-то передовой правительственной разработкой и умудрялся ловить сигнал даже сквозь кучу металлических перегородок и воду. Иногда полезно работать на правительство…

– Кому же из наших ты еще не написал?

– Это не из наших.

– Это еще интереснее, – Крис повернулся к нему и вопросительно поднял брови. Красиво вопрошать одной бровью, как у Леона, у него не получалось. Зато их последний пистолет – Леоновская полуавтоматическая «Матильда» (Женщины окружали Кеннеди в любом доступном и недоступном месте) – была именно у него в руке, что немного добавляло вопросу весомости.

– Это охотник на демонов. Представился Редгрейвом, – нехотя сообщил Кеннеди, быстро что-то строча.

– Ну, супер. И в какой дурке ты подцепил охотника на демонов?

– Я не подцеплял. И не в дурке. Мы познакомились в баре, – еще более нехотя сообщил Леон и быстро продолжил, пока Крис набирал в грудь воздуха для гневной тирады. – Я бутерброд зашел купить! Был пятый час утра, и больше ничего не работало. А он там мороженое ел. Мы и разговорились, два трезвых человека в баре…

– Звучит как начало анекдота. А номер телефона зачем взял? Как я понимаю, это было уже, когда мы…  
Крис честно старался, чтобы голос звучал спокойно и без выражения. Видимо, таки не получилось – Кеннеди нахмурился и быстро покачал головой, так, что челка хлестнула по щеке.

– Он очень неплохо в оружии разбирается, я решил присмотреть, вдруг действительно психический. Но забыл. Я теперь не удивлюсь, если демоны тоже существуют. Может, он и в призраках разбирается…

Крис пожал плечами и отвернулся. Их полупрозрачная аудитория, видимо, тоже притомившись, расселась вокруг и взирала как на спектакль. Прям «Улица Сезам», только попкорна не хватало.

– Хм… Ребята, правда, шли бы вы по своим делам, а?

Аудитория дружно покачала головами.

– Да уж, последний раз я себя так чувствовал, когда в школе в спектакле играл помидор… Жаль, у нас нет резака по металлу, могли бы выпилить этот кружок и с ним выйти. Судя по всему, он работает и вверх, и вниз сразу…

– Куда выйти? В воду через борт? В двери он не пролезет.

– Да хоть бы и в борт. Достало уже тут сидеть… Слушай, Лео, что там еще твоя подружка говорила?

Крис подвинулся поближе вместе с ящиком.

– Которая? – подозрительно спросил Кеннеди, морщась от скрипа, сопровождавшего эти передвижения.

– Молоденькая, из бального зала, – зашептал Редфилд ему в самое ухо, едва не касаясь губами. – Она же сказала, что корабль – это его контейнер для душ, как соберет, так и отправит, куда он их там отправляет, и что он им дорожит. Потому еще не притопил нас тут всех вместе.

– Я бы все-таки особенно не доверял показаниям пожилых мертвых девочек, – едва слышно прошептал Леон в ответ, его теплое дыхание щекотнуло Крису шею. – Ты умеешь топить корабли, у которых нет системы самоуничтожения, с одной обоймой и двумя ножами?

– Не уверен. Когда я последний раз топил корабли, со мной были Джилл, вертолет с миниганами и инфицированный червяк размером с полкорабля. С червяком не хочется больше встречаться. Эти чуваки, – Крис широким жестом указал на их аудиторию, – хотя бы приятные глюки показывали и сидят теперь культурно, чтоб им всем в Аду не кашлялось… Хм…

Привидения ощутимо передернулись, а на Криса снизошло озарение.

– Так, Кеннеди, гони свою звонилку, я вспомнил одно секретное оружие для борьбы с кораблями.

Так быстро набирать, как Леон, Крис, конечно, не умел. Тот, с любопытством заглядывавший через плечо, несколько раз недовольно вздохнул, но не вмешался. Впрочем, к третьему предложению он вообще замер, дышать перестал и продержался до самого момента, как Крис нажал «отправить».

– Редфилд, – сказал Леон медленно и шепотом. – Откуда ты знаешь номер Ады?

– Она дала, – Крис пожал тем плечом, что было дальше от Леона – мол, ничего сверхъестественного, я просто знаю телефон твоей бывшей, с которой мы несколько раз друг друга чуть не пристрелили. – У нас соглашение о взаимном оповещении, если ты влип. И я из отчетов хорошо помню, что эта женщина еще в две тысячи четвертом умела топить корабли при помощи каблуков и пудреницы. Правда, меня она скорее всего оставит где-то здесь и дверь отсека подопрет, но тут я надеюсь на тебя.

Леон неверяще смотрел на него идеально круглыми глазами и тер висок. Телефон коротко дернулся и вывел на экран: «Полтора часа. Захвачу соли».

– Ты удивительно действуешь на людей, – подытожил Крис, аккуратно запихивая телефон в карман куртки Кеннеди.

Тот наконец отмер, пару раз по-совиному хлопнул глазами, подтянул Редфилда к себе за ворот спецовки и горячо, хоть и коротко, поцеловал.

Вокруг зааплодировали. Крис, потянувшийся было за вторым поцелуем, чертыхнулся и вернулся в исходное положение:

– Не провоцируй, местное население не заслужило таких зрелищ. Как думаешь, этот их местный заводила еще долго будет от твоего «Магнума» дырки залечивать?

– Обойма-то у нас еще есть, – махнул челкой Леон. – Дождемся.

**Author's Note:**

> Какбыкроссовер с фильмом "Корабль-призрак". Крис и Леон из основной линейки игр по 6-ю часть включительно.


End file.
